The analysis of the electrolyte brain content in ischemic cerebral edema has been in progress. The preliminary results suggest a biphasic alteration of electrolyte levels in the ischemic brain corresponding to the changes in water content of the brain. The peak of the reduced K ion content and the elevation of Na ion in the affected brain coincide with the occurrence of the increased BBB permeability to proteins.